totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Czy jesteście gotowi na zombie-kalipse?
Chris:'Witajcie w kolejnym odcinku najlepszego programu pod słońcem i księżycem!Ostatnio... (retrospekcja) '''Chris:'Uczestnicy sobie śpiewali!Topher oszukiwał,Dakota chciała być jak satelita,a Devin dostał"pier***ca"!Początkowo Ryby miały wygrać zadanie,a odpaść miał Fatih,ale Ursula zgłosiła mi oszustwo i w ten sposób wyeliminowany decyzją Kotów został upośledzony sportowiec Lighting.Gdyby nie ty już dawno mogło by z nami nie być Clem,albo chociaż Dakoty :( Domek Chłopaków (Domek kotów po wczorajszym ogłoszeniu połączenia został przejęty przez chłopaków) Nie panowała tu najprzyjęmniejsza atmosfera.Devin i Topher coś do siebie gadali,a Fatih sobie spał. 'Topher:'Słuchaj stary,jest nas 8 z czego jest 5 kobiet i jeden terrorysta,a dodatkowo wraz z Clem jesteśmy najmniej lubiani,więc jeśli nie chcesz dzisz lub jutro odpaść to zgodzisz się na sojusz? 'Devin:'Sam szczerze nie wiem... 'Topher:'W porzo,wcześniej zobaczysz się z Carrie. Wstaje,ale Devin go zatrzymuje. 'Devin:'Poczekaj.A co jeśli on już mają sojusz? 'Topher:'Proszę cię,one są zagłupie by chociaż o tym myśleć!Problemem może być Clem i Ursula,ale je się wywali bez większych problemów. 'Devin:'Okej.Więc dziś głosujemy na Clem,albo Ursule? Topher kręci głową na nie,a potem mówi mu coś na ucho.Wtedy do pokoju wchodzi Clem. 'Devin:'A ty tu czego? 'Clementine:'Przyszłam po swoje rzeczy.Bierę je i idę. Podeszła do swojego dawnego łóżka.Wyjęła z niej torbę i poszła.Nie zauważyła,że wypadło z niej zdjęcie,które podniósł Devin. Domek Dziewczyn (Tera dom Ryb jest dziewczyn) Tu panowała lepsza atmosfera.Clem była u chłopaków,Dakota i Gwen siedziały na łóżkach i rozmawiały,a Ursula była"fotografem"Jackie.Widać było,że jest zmęczona. 'Dakota:'Ursula,wszystko dobrze?Wyglądasz jak Zombie! 'Ursula:'Wszystko dobrze,ale Jackie o 5:00 widząc,że nie śpię poprosiła mnie bym zrobiła jej ładne zdjęcie,ale... '''Jackie:...Ale żadne z nich nie jest ładne! ;( Dakota:'Pokaż to! Urusla rzuciła jej telefon. '''Dakota:'Co ty gadasz?Są śliczne! 'Jackie:'Właśnie!I tylko śliczne! 'Dakota:'A ludzie mówią,że to ja jestem narcystyczna. 'Chris(PM):'UWAGA! 'Gwen:'O 19:00 leci! 'Chris(PM):'Ha,ha!Ale się uśmiałem Gwen!(sarkazm)Zapraszam do amfitearu z wczorajszego wyzwania! 'Jackie:'2 raz?Przecież to jest z jakiś kilometr od naszych domków! 'Chris:'Wczoraj jakoś nienarzekaliście! W drodze Uczestnicy szli do amfiteatru przez las.Fatih i Ursula byli na przodzie i rozmawiali. 'Fatih:'Mówisz,że twoim marzeniem jest bycie sławną piosenkarką? 'Ursula:'Pewnie!To moje największe marzenie od kąd pamiętam! 'Fatih:'Mniewięcej ile? 'Ursula:'Czyli z miesiąc. (please) Trochę dalej szły Dakota z Jackie i Gwen. 'Jackie:'A na co wydałaś te 100 tysi? 'Gwen:'To było tak dawno,że trochę zapomniałam. 'Dakota:'A jak tam sytuacja z Duncanem i Trentem. 'Gwen:'Z Trentem utrzymuje dosyć dobry kontakt,a o Duncanie nie chce słyszeć. 'Dakota:'Dobrze,że chociaż z Trentem utzymujesz kontakt.Byliście uroczą parą. 'Gwen:'Nawet nie wiesz jak moja mama się wkurzyła gdy z nim zerwałam i zaczęłam chodzić z Duncanem! Na szarym końcu szli Topher,Devin i Clem. 'Topher:'Musisz tak chodzić koło nas? 'Clementine:'Nie,nie muszę,ale chce wiedzieć kogo was sojusz chce wyrzucić. Tophera i Devina zamurowało. 'Topher:'Jaki sojusz? 'Clementine:'Ten który stworzyliście dziś rano. 'Topher:'Powiedziałeś jej to idioto?! >:( 'Devin:'Nie!Pewnie,że nie! 'Clementine:'Sama się domyśliłam.Tylko wy musicie czuć się zagrożeni i nikt poza wami.Musieliście założyć sojusz by chociaż odrobinkę zwiększyć swoje szanse,ale jedyne co was może uratować przed przegłosowaniem to immunitet,a ten przyznawany raczej będzie jednej osobie. 'Topher:'Czy ty założyłaś podsluch w naszym pokoju? -.- 'Clementine:'Tak w ten sposób mam przewagę taktyczną.A i Devin oddaj mi to zdjęcie. 'Devin:'Eeeee...Jakie zdjęcie? :) 'Clementine:'Ty tak na poważnie? -.- 'Devin:'Nie na niby (please) 'Clementine:'Mówię poważnie,zależy mi na tym zdjęciu! Na jej twarzy było widać zarówno smutek,złość i zirytowanie. 'Devin:'Mi zależy natomiast na prywatności,a skoro ciebie to nie obchodzi to mnie nie obchodzi twoje zdjęcie! Porwał je na duuuużo części.Wtedy reszta uczestników się odwróciła. 'Dakota:'Uuuuu :/ Devin się uśmiechnął.Clem smutno usiadła na ziemii,a każdy(nawet Topher)miał minę obawiającą się,że Devin będzie miał zaraz w sercu 4 dziury.Jednak Clem podniosła kawałki zdjęcia i uciekła w drugą stronę. 'Devin:'Co się tak gapicie? 'Topher:'Eeeee...Bo na tym zdjęciu była jej rodzina... :/ 'Devin:'I co?Takich zdjęć ma ze 100 z rodziną! 'Dakota:'Emmm...No nie.Ma jedno... :/ 'Devin:'To zrobią kolejne zdjęcie.Proste! 'Fatih:'Lepiej chodźmy na zadanie... Przed amfiteatrem Kiedy uczestnicy dotarli na miejsce,zobaczyli Chisa oglądajecego coś na telewizorze i głośno się śmiejącego. 'Devin:'A cie co tak śmieszy? 'Chris:'To co zrobiłeś Clem! :D 'Devin:'Co w tym śmiesznego?Zniszczyłem po prostu to zdjęcie. 'Chris;'Tak!Zdjęcie z jej rodziną która no...Jest tam(wskazuje na niebo)albo tam(wskazuje na ziemie) '''Devin;Żartujesz? ;_; Chris:'Nie! Devin posmutniał. '''Chris:'Ja też kiedyś miałem serce...Dobre czasy to były.Dobra,ale nie po to tu przyszliśmy.Dzisiaj rozpętamy istną zombie-kalipse! 'Wszyscy:'Co cię boli? 'Chris:'Moi naukowcy stworzyli wirusa.Wirusem zakaża się przez ugryzienie.Jego objawami jest powolne myślenie i chodzenie,pragnienie mięsa ,zielono/szara/brązowa skóra oraz to,że was wzrok staje się pusty.Czyli inaczej stajecie się zombie!Ale spokojnie mam na to antidotum.Dodatkowo po pełnej zamianie jesteście nie wrażliwi na ból. "Wyłączyć"was może strzał w mózg,jednak nie umrzecie...No chyba,że dostaniecie antidotum z kulą w łbie wtedy... Ojojoj.Początkowo miał wystąpić tutaj Shawn,ale przez pewne dziecko,które jest gdzieś w lesie Jasmine mu tego zabroniła. 'Gwen:'A gdzie są te twoje zombie? 'Chris:'Osobiście wolę stwierdzenie"Szwenacze".Zamieniłem wszystkich moich stażystów i byłych uczestników w te urocze stworzenia!A stażystów to ja mam duuuuuuuuużo >:) 'Jackie:'To gdzie są te szwendacze? '''Chris: >:) Wyjmuję z kieszeni pilot i naklika na nim jedyny guzik.Nagle z ziemi"wyrastają"przezroczyste rury przez które widać szwenacze. Jackie:'A jak mamy wygrać? '''Chris:'Gdzieś w lesie ukryta jest klapa,prowadząca do schronienia.Każdy kto się w nim znajdzie bez ugryzienia wygra nietykalność!Więc jeśli każdy tam się znajdzie bez ugryzienia,dziś nie będzie eliminacji! '''Wszyscy: :D Chris:'Jak spotkacie Clem,to wytłumaczcie jej o co cho.START! Znów naklika guzik na pilocie i rury znikają. Zombie-kalipsa '''Jackie:'Okej to gdzie idziemy? 'Topher:'Myślę,że na wschód! Odwracają się na wschód.Widzą zombie Sky i Zoey skaczące po drzewach i poruszające się po nich jak małpy. 'Gwen:'Na zachód! Skręcają na zachód i zauważają Zombie Eve i Jo,które wyrywają drzewa z korzeniami. 'Dakota:'Północ? Tam czekają na nich zombie Ryan i Lighting. 'Fatih:'A więc na południe! Pobiegli szybko tam,akurat tutaj byli tylko zombie Harold i zmutowany Zeke. 'Ursula:'A on nie dostał wirusa? 'Dakota:'A po co?Przecież on już jest gorszy niż zombie. Wtedy Zeke wyskoczył przed nią i próbował ją ugryźć,ale ta go unikła.Zaczęła uciekać,a ten rzucił się za nią w drogę. 'Dakota:'UCIECZKA!!! Wszyscy zaczęli uciekać.Zeke ich dalej gonił.Udało mu się złapać Ursule za nogę,ale ta go kopnęła w twarz,jednak mutant szybko się ogarnął i dalej zaczął ich gonić.Uciekając prze Zekiem Devin się potknął.Ezekiel się na niego rzucił i próbował go ugryźć,jednak koło niego mykła kula,więc Zeke się przestraszył i uciekł.Wtedy okazała się,że to Clem strzelała. 'Clementine:'Kto jeszcze myśli,że to źle,że mam tą broń? Nikt się nie rusza. 'Clementine:'I tak myślałam! Pomogła mu wstać. 'Ursula:'Z kąd wiedziałaś gdzie jesteśmy? 'Clementine:'Chłopcy darli się jak małe dziewczynki. Zaczęł iść w stronę domków.Po chwili się do nich odwróciła. 'Clementine:'A co wy tak stoicie?Ruszczie tyłki i chodźcie! 'Topher:'Ale z tamtąd przyszliśmy! 'Clementine:'Słuchajcie:W domku mam kilka broni,potrzebnych nam by przetrwać.Pójście do lasu z jednym pistoletem,który ma raptem 20 amunicji to samobójstwo!Musimy najpierw się uzbroić! 'Dakota:'Okej.No to idziemy! Droga była spokojna.Spotkali kilka zombie stażystów,ale jeden strzał i po nich. Przy domkach Uczestnicy byli już przy domkach.Chowali się za kilkoma drzwami. 'Fatih:'Chodźcie! Wychyla się,ale Clem go zabrała. '''Fatih: ? Clementine:'Spójrz kto tam siedzi! Wskazuje na zombie Sanders i MacArhur. '''Dakota:'Zastrzel je. 'Clementine:'Nie mam naboi. Rozgląda się,zauważa.Jackie robi to samo i zauważa kamień koło siebie.Podnosi go i rzuca w krzaki,co zwraca uwage Szwendaczy. 'Jackie:'Szybko! Uczestnicy wbiegli do domku W domku dziewczyn 'Clementine:'Dobry pomysł miałaś Jackie 'Jackie:'Dzięki <3 Clem podeszła do swojego łóżka.Wyjęła z pod niego plecak,a z niego:2 pistolety,nóż,łom i amunicje. 'Topher:'To bardzo niepokojące by dziecko miało tyle broni. 'Clementine:'Wiele osób mi to mówi. Jeden pistolet rzuca do Fatiha. 'Topher:'Jestem pewien,że Fatih wolałby C4 'Clementine:'Każdy by wolał w takiej sytuacji. Drugi pistolet dostała Dakota,a nóż dostał Devin. 'Clementine:'To idziemy! 'Gwen:'Myślę,że ja,Jackie,Ursula lub Topher powino dostać łom. 'Clementine:'Sorry,ale potrzebuję coś na dystans i coś do walki wręcz. Wtedy do domku weszły zombie kadetki. 'Clementine:'A teraz pokaże po co. Clem podbiega do Zombie MacArthur,uderza jej głowe pistoletem,a ta traci równowagę,a potem strzela w nią 2 razy. Następnie wyjmuje łom i kopie Sanders w kolano,ta się wywraca,a Clem uderza ją łomem w głowe. 'Jackie:'To było bardzo agresywne.... '''Topher:...Ale bardzo skuteczne. Clementine:'Owszem to było i agresywne,i skuteczne,a teraz chodźmy wygrać zadanie! W lesie Uczestnicy chodzili po lesie i szukali klapy. '''Fatih:'Ile my już tak chodzimy? 'Ursula:'Ze 3 godziny! Jackie patrzy na zegarek. 'Jackie:'No prawie...15 minut. Coś poruszyło się w krzakach.Clem,Dakota i Fatih przeładowali pistolety,a Devin wyjął nóż.Z krzaków wyszedł jednak tylko królik. 'Dakota:'Ooooo...Jaki uroczy <3 Wtedy zza nich wyszedł jakiś zombie stażysta.Skoczył na Devina i ugryzł go w ręke.Po tym Fatih go(szwendacz) zastrzelił. 'Devin:'Ugryzł mnie! 'Ursula:'Spokojnie,zombie będziesz od 2 do 3 godzin :) 'Devin:'Gorsze jest raczej to,że jeśli wszyscy traficie do bezpiecznej strefy to odpadam. 'Clementine:'Ta to bardzo smutne...Pa Devin! Oni szli dalej. KILKA GODZIN PÓŻNIEJ 'Gwen:'Chodzimy i chodzimy,a jeszcze nie znależlismy tej klapy! 'Ursula:'Racja(ziewa)Musimy się po(ziewa)śpieszyć! 'Fatih:'Wszystko dobrze? 'JAckie:'To moja wina!Obudziłam ją wcześnie i teraz jest trochę niewyspana. 'Ursula:'Nic się(ziewa)nie stało!Tylko chyba muszę troszkę odpocząć Położyła się na ziemi.Chyba poszła spać. 'Fatih:'Wstawaj!Musimy wygrać. 'Clementine:'Nie budź jej.Najwyżej coś ją ugryzie,a,że nie będzie szwendaczem na zawsze to niech dziewczyna chociaż odpocznie. 'Fatih:'Nie wiem czy zostawienie ją na pastwe losu wczasie zombie-kalipsy to dobry pomysł...A nie!Jednak wiem -> to beznadziejny pomysł -.- 'Clementine:'Jak już mówiłam,nic się jej nie stanie. Postanowili pójść dalej.Kiedy szli spotkali dużą hordę szwendaczy. 'Dakota:'Duuuuuuuużo ich tu jest. :/ 'Clementine:'Hmmmmm...Mam plan! Koło nich była kałuża błota.Clem posmarowała nim siebie. 'Wszyscy:'Fu! 'Clementine:'W ten sposób nas nie rozpoznają.Musimy być tylko cicho. Reszta(niechętnie)też posmarowała się błotem. 'Dakota:'Fu,fu i fu! 'Clementine:'Ciiii! Dakota nagle się wywóciła.Napadły ją szwenadacze. 'Clementine;'No naprawdę?! Zaczęła strzelać do szwendaczy i osłaniać koleżanke. 'Clementine:'Wy idźcie,zaraz was dogonimy! Reszta szła dalej.Jednak Fatih kichnął,a szwendacze,które nie atakowały Dakoty i Clem rzuciły się na niego.Strzelał do nich,ale ty jednak go dopadły.Dakocie i Clem udało się jednak uciec. 'Jackie:'I została nas 5. 'Topher:'Z czego jestem jedynym facetem B) 'Gwen:'Gdzieś niedaleko musi być klapa,wkońcu taka wielka horda szwendaczy nie mogła się od tak zebrać.Pewnie Chris ją stworzył by utrudnić nam znalezienie wyjścia. 'Jackie:'A,więc musimy się rozejrzeć! Zaczęli szukać klapy,aż Jackie ją znalazła.Wszscy do niej wskoczyli.W środku byli Chris,Chef oraz Fatih,Devin i Ursula. 'Chris:'Gratuluję wam!Jak widzicie wasi koledzy,dostali antidotum w pierwszej kolejności.Najbliższe jednak dwa dni spędzimy tutaj gdyż jednak troszkę dużo zrobiłem tych zombie.Ale nie martwcie się!Następny odcinek będzie już na powierzchni!Clementine,Jackie,Gwen i ty Topher jesteście dziś bezpieczni! 'Jackie:'A co z Dakotą? 'Chris:'Dakota,podwin nogawkę. Dakota wykonuje polecenie i pokazuje ugryzienie. 'Chris:'Niestety,ale została ugryziona chwilę po tym jak się przewróciła.Za godzinę widzimy się na ceremonii(też tutaj). Teraz możecie sobe zwiedzić to miejsce.Zobaczyć gdzie kibelek,sypialnie itp. Po wyzwaniu Widać Clem,która chodzi i prawdopodobnie szuka pokoju dziewczyn.Podchodzi do niej Devin. 'Devin:'Hej Clem! :/ 'Clementine:'Chcesz zniszczyć kolejne dla mnie bardzo ważne zdjęcie? (sarkazm) 'Devin:'Nie,ja chciałem cię przeprosić.Naprawdę mi przykro,nie widziałem,że twoi rodzice...No wiesz. 'Clementine:'I co?Chcesz za to ciasteczko? 'Devin:'Jeśli mogę.Naprawdę nie jestem tak wredny i chamski jak sobie myślisz.Gdybym taki był nie przyszedłbym cię przeprosić.Wiem,że to było wredne,ale jeśli mi wybaczysz i dostanę jeszcze za to ciasteczko to będę bardzo szczęścliwy.To jak? 'Clementine:'Ehhh...W porządku.Zagłosuje dziś na Fatih i postaram się do tego przekonać Dakote,ale pod jednym warunkiem. 'Devin:'Jakim? 'Clemenine:'Nie ufaj Topherowi. Clem odchodzi,ale Devin po chwilę do niej podbiega. 'Devin:'Jeszcze jedna sprawa:Skąd wszyscy wiedzieli o tym zdjęciu? 'Clementine:'Powiedziałam o nim Dakocie,a ona powiedziała reszcie. 'Devin:'Rozumiem...Ale czemu mi nie powiedziała? 'Clementine:'Nie wiem...Może cię nie lubi? Ceremonia '''Dakota:Clem próbowała mnie przekonać,ale ja zdania nie zmienię! Fatih:Długo się zastanawiałem.Ursula mi się podoba,do Dakoty nic nie mam,a Devin wprawdzie ostatnio był dla mne wredny,ale chciałbym się z nim pogodzić. Jackie(z zamkiętymi oczami):Wpadła bomba do piwnicy napisała na tablicy... Ursula:Sama nie wiem.Devin czy Dakota? :/ Topher:Oby Devin się mnie posłuchał. Devin:Devin każe mi na Dakote,ale jestem winny Clem przysługe!Dobra sumienie wygrywa... Clementine:(bez słów odała głos) Gwen:Topher jest nietykalny,więc chyba zagłusuje na nią... Chris:'Dziś było grubo!Każdy z was dostał głos,ale tylko jedna osoba dostała 1 głos i jest to... ... ... ... URSULA!(rzuca jej piankę) '''Ursula:'Tak!Teraz tyko twoja kolej Fatih! 'Chris:'Stosunkiem 2-2-3 pianki dostaną też... ... ... ... ... FATIH!(Rzuca mu piankę) i... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... DEVIN 'Dakota:'Nie! :( 'Chris:'Jak długo na to czekałem...Znaczy,tak mi przykro! 'Dakota:'Skoro tam są zombie,to jak odejdę? 'Chris:'Na wyspę za około 2 godziny przyjedzie odział do zwalczania zombie.Gdy skończą robotę zabiorą cię ze sobą. Wszyscy odeszli. 'Chris:'Czy szwendacze zostaną zwalczone?Czy Devin zerwie sojusz z Topherem?Jak szczęścliwy będe po eliminacji Dakoty?Przekonacie się oglądając... TOTALNĄ PORAŻKE DWA OBLICZA PAKHITEW! '''WYNIKI GŁOSOWANIA Dakota:Devin Fatih:Dakota Jackie:Dakota Ursula:Devin Topher:Dakota Devin:Fatih Clementine:Fatih Gwen:Ursula Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Igora Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Dwa Oblicza Pahkitew - odcinki